Jiro
Jiro (次狼 Jirō?) is the human form of the violent and impulsive Garulu (ガルル Garuru?), the last surviving member of the Wolfen Race (ウルフェン族 Urufen Zoku?) that were decimated by Rook in one of his Time Plays. He is also one of IXA Belt user Jiro Like those of his kind, Garulu has heightened senses and uses his claws to rip out human souls from their bodies before eating them. In the human guise of Jiro, Garulu sees the world as a place of utter corruption and usually prefers to be with Castle Doran as its lead caretaker. In 1986, Jiro is a regular at the Café mald'amour and attacks regulars in secret to feed on them. Recognizing Yuri as an "ideal wife" to revive the Wolfen Race through, Jiro joins the Fangire Hunters and becomes the first user of the Ixa System, saving Yuri Aso from the Earwig Fangire and also alerting Otoya Kurenai to his true nature, with the two at odds with each other unless Yuri's in any danger. But after Yuri reveal that her heart's for Otoya, Jiro left a lost man after exposing himself for what he truly was and attempts to get his revenge on Rook. But after the attempt, Jiro was forced to ask for Otoya's help, with them, Ramon, Riki, and Yuri defeating a weakened Rook together. After becoming unable to kill Otoya to save himself (as per the King's offer), Jiro decides to leave town. However, Jiro comes back to unsuccessfully aid Otoya and Maya against Dark Kiva and gets sealed into the Garulu Saber for his efforts. He manages to escape imprisonment along with the other Arms Monsters because of Otoya and runs away after seeing Otoya and King fighting. In the fight's aftermath, before deciding to lead the Arm Monsters in keeping Castle Doran from running amok, Jiro questions Otoya's faith in them as he and the others promise to protect Wataru in his stead. This leads to Jiro now aiding Wataru in 2008, his Garulu Saber form used by Kiva to assume Garulu Form. Out of the Arms Monsters, Jiro supports his current condition as Wataru's ally out of respect for Otoya, even to the point of directly getting involved sometimes to honor his vows. In the The Queen of the Castle in the Demon World net spin-off movies, Jiro challenges Wataru to a card game when he accidentally ends up in Castle Doran, losing to him in Hell's Old Maid and suffers a humiliating punishment. He later tracks down Wataru to get back at him, finding Shizuka before she overwhelms his nose with an old fish and manhandles him for threatening Wataru. Trivia *Jiro is potrayed by Kenji Matsuda, who had previously worked in the Kamen Rider Series as Kamen Rider Zanki from Kamen Rider Hibiki. *Jiro appears with his friends in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship ''for some short period. He was possesed by Urataros. *While "'garuru'" (ガルル?) is a Japanese onomatopoeic sound representation of a wolf's howl, the last syllable in Jiro's name contains the kanji for "'wolf'''" (狼 ōkami/rō?). Category:Kiva Riders Category:Arm Monsters Category:Anti-hero Category:Rival Category:Non human riders Category:Kamen Rider Kiva